Enemy Megalodon
The Enemy Megalodon is a hostile creature that was released in the Hungry Shark Evolution 2013 Christmas Update. It is the non-playable equivalent of the Megalodon, and the second most powerful hostile counterpart of the playable sharks in Hungry Shark Evolution, weaker only than the Enemy Big Daddy. Only Megalodon, Big Daddy and Mr Snappy may defeat this enemy shark under normal circumstances, though all sharks may eat an Enemy Megalodon during a Gold Rush. Danger Rating The Enemy Megalodon has a danger rating of Extreme. The Enemy Megalodon deals the second most damage of any living creature in the game (with first being the Enemy Big Daddy), inflicting an unbelievable damage per attack, that's sufficient to instantly kill a fully-grown Hammerhead Shark. Location The Enemy Megalodon spawns in random parts of the map, such as the place around the Crab Lair. Enemy Megalodons can spawn at random, and it is used to be located in the "Moon on a Stick" Treasure Area, but was replaced by the Enemy Big Daddy. Another place that they spawn is a little bit to the right of the Reef Shark spawn point, though they're smaller than the one that used to guard the moon on a stick. Gallery Coming Soon! .]] Trivia * It previously guarded the cavern housing the Moon on a Stick ''sunken item, but it was replaced by the Enemy Big Daddy when the new shark update came out. * The area around the 'Kempy Cave' spawns 2 Enemy Megalodons. This is the only location that does this. * However, the Hammerhead drop point area, spawns a Megalodon 90% of the time, along with a fishing boat and a harpoon boat. *The only way for a shark inferior to the Megalodon to eat the Enemy Megalodon is to undergo a gold rush. * Enemy Megalodons appear rough, dark, and badly injured. If you look closely, you can see their eyes are red and their flesh has been bitten. * It is the third most massive enemy in the game; the second is the Enemy Big Daddy; the first is the giant crab. * It is sometimes wondered by many why the Enemy Megalodon, along with the Enemy Big Daddy, are called 'Enemy's instead of 'Evil's, but this was probably just a minor change, or it's because they're bigger and rarer than the other evil sharks. * One single bite from this deadly menace will instantly kill a fully-grown hammerhead, mako, reef, or Electro shark. * The area that one of the Enemy Megalodon guards has received multiple guardians over time. Originally, an Evil Great White Shark guarded this area, but was replaced with an Enemy Megalodon upon its release. The Enemy Megalodon was then replaced by an Enemy Big Daddy upon ''its release. * The Enemy Megalodon is the only shark that has a roar like sound when eaten. This may be due to its strength however an even stronger adversary Enemy Big Daddy does not have this special effect. __FORCETOC__ Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Prey Category:Hazards Category:Fish Category:Boss Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Zoom-On Objects Category:Edible Category:Underwater Category:Extreme danger rating Category:Eatable only by Megalodon Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Sharks Category:Evil sharks Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Preys with a slow-motion effect and roaring sound